


My dear John

by AnnieHuynh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Hurt, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a letter. And John...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear John

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. English is not my first language so it is not the best. Hope you all like it!!!

My dear John,

I know this letter will never come to your hand because when I finished writing, I'm going to burn it to ash. So this will be the firstand the last i acknowledge these sentiments that i have kept for so long. For fear, if you ever found out, you would leave me and I would have to be alone again. Funny thing is that I don't believe I could live on my own  after you left. You came in my life like a wind and woke up all the feelings I buried long ago.I don't know how you did that and I think I should blame you for this. Because logic is the thing I know the best, it is my work. All the emotion thing is just useless to me. So therefore how you have managed to make me fall in love with you is mystery. But that the thing I like about you the most. You like the puzzle, the one no matter how I try to solve it, there is still more. I love the calm and quiet you bring to me just like the drug. No, you are better than drug, far better. You are the best kind of addiction.

I am sorry for all the trouble, especially the pain that I have caused you so far. I make no promises these things won't happen again because, as you know, the kind of life we live is danger. But I promise you i will protect you no matter what, even I have to lie to you or abandon you. That will break my heart but knowing you are safe is worth it.

I just want to say I love you. I love ypu so much that it hurts. And somehow you love me but I know you just love melike a friend and I am happy with it. I don't dare to hope for more. I will always by your side, always.

Yours,

Sherlock.

\----------------------------------

"What is it you are burning?"

"Just some stupid papers."

"Oh, well, try not to blow up the kitchen."

"It is a small flame, hardly blow up our kitchen, John."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Hm"

"So I will order the dinner? Chinese?"

"The usual"

"Ok and you better clean all the mess. We need a table to eat."

"Fine... John?...."

"Hm?"

"You are happy here, living in Baker Street, right?"

"Of course, it is my home why I am not happy here. What's wrong, Sherlock?"

"Nothing, just asking. Order some dumblings, will you?"

"I know... And Sherlock... I am not going anywhere, you know that right?"

"I know"


End file.
